


In Which Anakin Discovers a New Kink

by overall_sin_and_trash



Series: Anakin Fucking (Obi Wan) Up [3]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Babyface Kenobi, Bottom Obi-Wan Kenobi, Crack, Daddy Kink, Dildos, Dom Anakin Skywalker, Dom/sub, M/M, Nipple Piercings, Obi Wan w the Shallow Grave hair, Riding, Shaved Obi Wan, Sub Obi-Wan, Top Anakin Skywalker, smut to be added, what will he do
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:59:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24719416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/overall_sin_and_trash/pseuds/overall_sin_and_trash
Summary: Obi Wan loses a bet and has to get a makeover. Lucky for him, Anakin seems to like it. Unlucky for his ass, Anakin REALLY seems to like it.
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi/Anakin Skywalker
Series: Anakin Fucking (Obi Wan) Up [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1781065
Comments: 14
Kudos: 278





	1. Babywan!

**Author's Note:**

> There will be a chapter two! I just like getting stuff out there so I broke it up. There’s no smut yet, but there will be! If you have any kinks you’d like them to explore PLEASE let me know and I will work it into this fic or others in the series.

“Skywalker…” Mace called Anakin from the hallway, signalling him to come over. “What’s going on with your master?”

Anakin frowned. “What does that mean?”

“I caught him on his way down to Coruscant’s lower levels, he said he had some business to attend to, and I know for a fact that that he’s come back, as he recently entered his code into one of the doors-- problem is, I can’t seem to find him, or even make any contact with him.”

“So what do you want me to do about it?”

Mace rolled his eyes. “Find him, Skywalker. If anyone can, it’s you.”

“Alright.” Anakin sighed, starting to walk towards his quarters.

“Please tell me you’re not going to your quarters.”

“I definitely am.”

Mace narrowly resisted the urge to facepalm. “Why would he be there?”

“Because unlike you, he loves me.”

“Just… bring him to the council when you find him.”

\---

In his quarters, Anakin was met with a frightening sight. A strange man appeared to be napping on his bed. He had chin length auburn hair and a young clean shaven face. Anakin ignited his lightsaber. “Who are you, how are you here?!” he barked.

The man jumped up. “Anakin, wait!”

That voice, he knew that voice. How could he ever forget that voice? “...Obi Wan?!”

“Yes, Anakin, put the saber down.”

“What— you look— I—“ Anakin spluttered, gesturing wildly.

Tucking his hair behind his ear, Obi Wan blushed. “I lost a bet with my men, so…” he trailed off, looking sheepish. “It won’t be like this for long, don’t worry.”

“No!” Anakin cried, taking them both by surprise. “You look… kriff, I can’t believe you’ve been hiding that adorable baby face from me all these years.” He walked closer and ran a hand through his master’s new hair. _“Wow.”_

Obi Wan looked indignant. “I do not have a baby face.”

“Oh, but you do.” Anakin purred. “And now you _really_ look like my padawan.”

Obi Wan shivered. “...you like it?”

Nodding, Anakin calmed himself. “I’m gonna get you to the council to show them that you haven’t died and aren’t avoiding them, then I’m gonna introduce you to my men and Ahsoka as my new padawan. And then…” there was a gleam in his eye. _“I’m gonna fuck the life outta you.”_

—

Mace’s eyes were bugging out of his head. “Skywalker, what did you do to Master Kenobi?” He asked through a clenched jaw.

“He didn’t do anything.” Obi Wan nearly rolled his eyes. “I lost a bet with my battalion, and as a result I changed my hair and got piercings.”

Mace frowned. “I can see the hair, but, I don’t see any piercings.”

“I’m afraid we Jedi wear too many layers of clothes for you to see them, Master Windu.”

Anakin choked. Kit Fisto howled with laughter. Mace nearly burst a blood vessel.

They left the meeting and (not so) discretely began running towards the hangar.

When they arrived, Anakin quickly ran off to gather the 501st and the 212th along with Ahsoka.

“Men, Ahsoka, meet my newest padawan.”

The clones gawked at the “young” man standing before them.

Waxer whistled. Boil nodded. Cody slapped both of them, hissing “he’s a child!”

“No, I’m not.” Obi Wan said with a shit eating grin.

Chaos erupted.

“General Kenobi?!” Cody cried, clutching his head. “Is that really you?!”

Obi Wan flourished. “In the flesh.”

Ahsoka cleared her throat. “Okay, wait, what’s going on? Why do you look like that?”

“He lost a bet.” Rex laughed. “Although we didn’t think he’d actually go through with it.”

Obi Wan huffed. “Have I ever broken my word?”

Cody nodded. “Yes, General, I once left you in the medbay where you promised you’d stay, and when I came back the next day you had three more broken bones.”

“It could’ve been medical malpractice.”

“Somehow I doubt that, sir.”

Ahsoka looked amazed. “You look so young! I didn’t know you were hiding that baby face this whole time!”

“I grew a beard because I felt that I looked too young to be a Jedi master… but Anakin seems to like it, so it worked out nicely.”

“Oh I _definitely_ like it. You’re gonna have to stay in the medbay because when I’m done with you you’re not walking for a week.”

The clones and Ahsoka laughed, but Obi Wan took it as a challenge. “I’ll believe it when I see it.”

“Obi Wan, if Ahsoka was a legal adult I would tear open your robes and show them what you’re wearing. And the nipple rings.”

Waxer hollered “ _YOU ACTUALLY GOT THEM PIERCED???_ ” He put on his helmet and shrieked with laughter as he booted up the metal detector. “HE DID!”

Ahsoka fake gagged. “Anakin, go take care of your grown man padawan.”

“Oh I’ll take care of him alright.”

“Somehow I think that fucking him until he can’t walk isn’t exactly taking care of him.”

Obi Wan shrugged. “I still don’t think he can deliver.”

Anakin grabbed Obi Wan by the wrist. “Okay, just for that, I’m spanking you. Come on.”


	2. Chapter 2

Anakin held up a package. “Padmé sent this. She had it made just for you. I was wondering if you’d like to put it on…” he grinned like a wolf. “I actually haven’t seen it yet, I was waiting to see it on you.”

“Oh.” Obi Wan blushed. “Yes, give me a moment.”

When he returned, Anakin was sitting shirtless on the bed. His breath caught in his throat when he saw Obi Wan. 

Obi Wan was wearing a sheer piece of lingerie that worked as both a bra and panties, lacy patterns connecting the two. It was clearly made for a man, given the flat chest and bulge room in the crotch. It was a dusty pink color. 

“Padmé put a few extra things in the package.” Obi Wan purred. 

It was then that Anakin saw his face. His jaw dropped. Obi Wan had eyeliner and mascara on, along with red lipstick. He looked beautiful. Anakin was almost instantly rock hard in his leggings. 

“Fuck, Obi Wan.” Anakin groaned, palming his erection. “You know what? I’m not gonna spank you. I wanna watch you fuck yourself on a dildo until you beg me to give you a real cock.”

Obi Wan moaned pleasurably. “Can I suck you off first, Master?”

“How can I pass up the opportunity to make a mess of you and your pretty makeup?” 

Obi Wan ran over to kneel at the side of the bed faster than he’d like to admit. He quickly freed Anakin’s erection, unconsciously licking his lips as his lover’s hard cock bobbed in front of him. He started with kitten licks at the head, teasing him ruthlessly until Anakin finally snapped, fisting a hand in his auburn hair and pushing him all the way to the hilt.

“Fuck.” Anakin hissed, jerking his hips up into the willing mouth. “Just like that, you’re so good for me.”

All the thrusting soon led Obi Wan to choke, yet he didn’t attempt to get up. He involuntarily began to cry, his mascara running down his cheeks. 

Anakin fumbled behind him until he felt his holorecorder, switching it on and making sure to get Obi Wan’s face in full view. It was a sight that he wanted to remember even when he was away, and Padmé would certainly appreciate having a copy of it for herself. Realizing how close he was getting, he began to thrust harder. Obi Wan was making delicious little sounds as he gagged and moaned around the cock in his mouth.

Obi Wan didn’t receive a warning before Anakin came down his throat. He swallowed it all eagerly, lapping his tongue over Anakin’s slit to milk all of the cum from him. 

Anakin pulled him up slowly. “Such a good slut for me.” He purred, stroking the older man’s now clean shaven cheek. “Now time to put on a show for your master.” He procured a thick dildo from the bedside table. “I’ll be kind and use the force to keep it upright. But you have to do the moving.” He paused. “Though I do wish that you could keep that pretty thing on.”

Smiling coyly, Obi Wan stood and turned, revealing an opening in the lace revealing some of his ass. “Padmé seems to agree.”

“This just gets better and better.” Anakin grinned. “Oh, darling…” he drawled, recognizing that certain slick sheen between his lover’s cheeks. “You even prepared yourself for me. Come over here and ride this cock like it’s mine.”

Obi Wan scrambled to comply. He positioned himself over the dildo, making hard eye contact, before slowly sinking down onto it. Gasping, his eyes rolled up slightly. “Kriff…” 

“Yes, yes.” Anakin’s cock began to twitch with interest again. “Ride that cock.”

Biting his lip, Obi Wan began to bounce his hips, moaning unabashedly and clutching at the sheets desperately.

“How does it feel?”

“It feels so good, Master.” Obi Wan whimpered. 

“But what would make you feel even better?”

Obi Wan sped up, panting. “Your—your cock; master, nothing makes me feel better than your thick cock in my tight ass.”

“Of course, you’ll settle for this substitute, won’t you?”

“Yes, yes!” Obi Wan cried, the new angle of his hips positioning the dildo against his prostate on every move. “I’ll take whatever you give me!”

“Yeah, kriff, I can tell you’re close. You gonna cum untouched? Gonna soil that lingerie?” Anakin growled, now stroking his hardening cock. 

Obi Wan was sobbing again. “Please, please let me cum!”

Anakin’s grin turned feral. “Stop moving.” He ordered.

The older man wailed but complied. “ _ Daddy! _ ” He immediately slapped a hand over his mouth and turned bright red. 

“Oh?” Anakin blinked in surprise. “Does someone have a little kink he didn’t tell me about?” He purred. “Come over here and sit on daddy’s cock, baby.”

Obi Wan crawled forward on his hands and knees clumsily, avoiding eye contact, until he made his way into Anakin’s lap. 

“Look at Daddy.” Anakin cooed, coercing his lover’s gaze to meet his. “There’s my good boy.”

Unable to form words, Obi Wan moaned and nearly melted into the other man’s arms. 

“Mmm, you should’ve told me about this sooner. So much fun we could’ve had. But no matter. There’s no time like this present. Now ride me until you cum.”

Obi Wan made quick work of sliding down on his cock, eyes rolling back in his head as Anakin nailed his prostate without even moving. After a moment, he began to bounce desperately, already so close from the toy. “Daddy, I’m, I’m gonna—“

“Cum for me, baby.”

How could Obi Wan say no to that? He threw his head back and screamed as he came all over his and Anakin’s stomachs.

There was the slight factor that Anakin hadn’t found his completion— and he never did punish Obi Wan enough, so he shoved Obi Wan down to the sheets and began to fuck him hard and fast. 

Obi Wan’s tears resumed as he wailed in overstimulation, but he didn’t ask for it to stop. 

“Daddy’s gonna fill you up, boy.” Skywalker grunted. “Tell me you want me to fill that little tummy with cum.”

“Please! Please, fuck me full of cum!”

Since he asked so nicely, Anakin lasted a few more harsh thrusts before orgasming. He pulled out and lowered himself down on the bed next to Obi Wan. “How was that?”

Obi Wan wouldn’t look him in the eye.

“Hey,” Anakin poked him a little. “Are you okay?”

“...I can’t believe I called you Daddy…”

“Neither can I. But I hope you continue to do it.”

Obi Wan raised a brow and looked at him meekly. “Really? You’re not grossed out?”

“No, I thought it was hot. And it’s not like I’m thinking of my dad. I literally don’t have one.”

Obi Wan snorted, shoving him playfully. “I’ll add it to my sex vocabulary.”

“Kriff yeah, pretty baby. Now let Daddy get you cleaned up.

Groaning, he rolled his eyes. “You’re gonna be the death of me one of these days.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope y’all liked this! I had a lot of fun writing it. Comments and kudos make my day! If you have any requests for future fics, feel free to comment them!


End file.
